


Yay, I Love Excitement!

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e19 A Film by Dale Squires, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Cat's thoughts through the episode





	Yay, I Love Excitement!

Jade hit me today. She hit me a lot, and Dale Squires let her. But I guess I let her too. I guess it was like that “Fight or flight” stuff. Like, I didn’t fight her, but she fought me. But neither of us flew. Probably because we don’t have wings. We’re like penguins, only not birds.

Beck kissed me today. I don’t think Jade liked that part much. He tasted like watermelons and toothpaste. We were in roles, so it’s not like it was a real kiss. It was a stage kiss.

Andre was quick to agree with me today. After Dale was mean to us and made the movie that wasn’t how we wanted at first, I recommended we go eat waffles. Waffles always make me feel better. My brother says waffles make me tame, which is probably true because I fall asleep after I eat waffles.

Ms. Vega was okay today. We had to film at her house, and Trina wanted to be in the movie, but she’s really annoying, so Tori locked her in the bathroom. I wasn’t supposed to tell Ms. Vega, but I didn’t know that, so I did, and Ms. Vega was totally okay with it. Jade says Trina is homely.

Mack Murphy separated us for interviews after the movie deal. That was off the cuff!


End file.
